


December Eight

by MsBrightsideSH



Series: Advent calendar [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrightsideSH/pseuds/MsBrightsideSH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 221B, this time Hamish decorating the flat :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	December Eight

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry. I was at the Hobbit Premier in Berlin, and my beta didn't manage to send me anything in that space of time :( I'm unbelievably tired, so the rest will hopefully be up tomorrow, and then it's business as usual. Please don't be angry!

Are you sure you're ok with staying alone for a bit, Hamish?” John asked.

“Yes, Dad.”

“It's just, I really need to help Papa with that case of his.”

“I know, Dad.”

“And you'll be fine, even though Mrs Hudson isn't in?”

“ _Yes_ , Dad, now _go_!” Hamish rolled his eyes and gave John a push, who laughed and kissed the messy curls on top of his son's head.

“Alright, I'm going,” he chuckled. “Be good!”

“I will be,” Hamish promised. Once the door had fallen closed and he could be sure that his father was down the stairs, Hamish raced to the wardrobe in his fathers' bedroom. He got a chair from the kitchen, climbed on top of it and very carefully retracted the box on the top shelf labelled 'Decorations'. When he had placed the box safely on the big bed, he peered inside. There were fairy lights, baubles, stars of straw...

Hamish grinned and carried everything into the living room. On the mantelpiece, he placed the fairy lights and into the windows, the stars were hung. Hamish had also made a few golden paper stars in school that he could stick to the glass. A bit later, he heard his fathers return. He opened the door widely.

“Surprise!”

John and Sherlock looked around. “Thanks, Hamish,” John smiled. “It's beautiful.”


End file.
